User talk:Evildonald
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Choking page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Regarding pets. I'm trying to write up an article on pets but I have no clue where they should go. Should they go under classes since you start with them? Or creatures? If under creates should i just make a one paged called 'starting pets" then expand within it? There is so much stuff that needs to be added to this wiki, I'm going to do my best to document and write it up here. Pets again I'm just going to write a page to the best of my ability on pets and you come along and edit where you see fit, sound good? Sure I'll take it. I have a bunch of downtime at my job (seriously, like I have 10 min of work every hour) and I'd like some extra responsiblity. I have no idea how to use talk pages I'm rusty on how to use wiki's, its starting to come back to me though. i posted a reply on my own talk page, but im not sure if i was supposed to leave it there or here hah Ghostchem (talk) 01:21, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Is the first person style I used in the Pies section ok for a start? Grävling oops, Grävling Grävling (talk) 18:10, April 29, 2014 (UTC) Grävling again. Despite living in Sweden, I am a native English language speaker. Indeed I am an English language proofreader by profession. So my question about style was sincere. (Also I do not know how to create tables.) Also I am excited. I have been playing this game for 2 weeks now, but this time, with a knight starter, I managed to find a magic lamp at 50 feet and now have 3 blessed immutable +3 silver draqon scale mail. I have trained my knight to be good (2 levels) with a bow and I am wielding a +5 longsword and a +4 broadsword in each hand, with a +2 bow on my back. I have a very large dalmatian friend. And I have found a midas bag. I have never ever done as well in this game as I am doing today, and only wonder if there is a way to make my 8 int 9 wiz knight cast spells or store them in staves, as the golden book is identify. Which would be so useful to cast but a level 4 light spell seems beyond this knight, perhaps forever ... Hi from MaKaNaBo Hi, i like to contribute and help others) but i dont see table option for editor) P.S. Sorry if i make mistakes in orthography, im Russian) Hello ED. You messaged me about signing up, but I actually already have a username. I just forget to log in most times. I'm musashi573. I just put a bunch of thoughts on the wish page. Anyway, I'll try to remember to sign in before I make changes in the future. Article naming conventions Does this wiki have an established naming convention for articles, particularly in regards to capitalization and the use of singular/plural forms? If there is no convention in place, I suggest the following: *'Capitalization': stick with all lower case unless a word is a proper noun. The wiki will automatically capitalize the first letter of the first word in an article's name anyway, but keeping additional words in lower case is very helpful for any future use of parser functions. Just having a convention in place will also make it easier to link things. As it is, most creatures and item names in game are fully lower case too. *'Singular/plural': use singular forms whenever possible. This is helpful since for many words, inline wiki links can recognize extension of singular to plural (e.g. pies will produce pies that links to pie), but the converse is not true. If this is acceptable, I can update the Editor's Guide and start moving pages as I come across them. Vyx (talk) 14:09, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :Hey Vyx, this sounds like an excellent thing to add. Sounds like you have some wikia experience... interested in becoming an admin, so you can clean up stuff where you see fit? Evildonald (admin) (talk) 17:49, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::You do not have to give me admin powers; I just need to be able to move pages around. According to the member list on , I should already be in the user group that allows page moves, but I am not actually seeing that option in the drop down menu for the edit button. Perhaps someone has locked down the page moves on the wiki, or there may be some other switch you have to flip as an admin to make it work. Could you look into that when you have some time to spare? Thank you! Vyx (talk) 16:13, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I'm being silly. I forgot that on wikia, page moves are actually renames, and my mind completely ignored it because the last wiki I was on just called them moves. As you can see, I am not really an expert on wikia just yet. I will go ahead and start fixing things how. You do not have to take any action. Vyx (talk) 16:44, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::It appears that I have been blocked from renaming more than three pages. This will actually require some assistance from you now. Perhaps you can raise the renaming quota, or disable it for a week or two? Thanks! Vyx (talk) 17:07, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::TOO LATE! Welcome to the Admin group! :) ::::I suppose that will work too. I'll get back to editing now. Vyx (talk) 19:05, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey Evildonald, Just trying my hand at adding to the wiki. Discovered a shield not yet covered called "Dead Shot". El Dopa Hello, Sir! I have a question. I've attempted to remove my former "Studded Leather Collars" page and merge its info with the master Collars list, but it now says the target link is missing. I still have the Collars page (http://wazhack.wikia.com/wiki/Collars) open, in case that information has somehow gone missing. I'd like some assistance consolidating the information if, in fact, my redirect is faulty. BobZmuda (talk) 00:35, October 20, 2015 (UTC) http://wazhack.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_and_Beliefs# hi could you please add the above link of gods and beliefs to the navigation of wazhack home page thx Zoocharie (talk) 11:05, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Rights Hello. I'm sorry, but it is standard to remove rights from admins who have not edited the wiki in over a year when doing an adoption. It's great that you were keeping an eye on the revisions, but you have not actually used your admin rights to help the wiki in several years. At this point, it is up to User:Ymmu whether they wish to restore them or not. -- Wendy (talk) 17:41, May 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Your rights have been restored as they were before — I was not aware of those adoption consequences. I'll try to improve the wiki, however my time is limited. I apreciate anyone who keeps an eye on the revisions. Ymmu (talk) 20:52, May 15, 2017 (UTC)